


I.O.U

by LucifersWhore



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Johnlock - Freeform, Possible Spoilers, im drunk ok, poem, polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersWhore/pseuds/LucifersWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wiersz, który napisałam w przypływie weny i po kieliszku wina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I.O.U

**Author's Note:**

> nie umiem w wiersze ani w akapity w nich, więc proszę o nie branie tego wszystkiego zbyt na poważnie <3

Moriaty traci świadomość  
Śle detektywowi wiadomość  
I.O.U – I owe you a fall  
Czyżbyś chciał, by Sherlock rzucił się ze skał?  
Herbatka przy Baker Street z psychopatą  
Oh Sherlock, Sherlock, co na to tato?  
Na dachu szpitala, spotkajmy się, Sherlocku  
Rzuca wyzwanie Moriarty z błyskiem w oku  
Sherlock słownie się zjawia  
Geniusz złoczyńca objawia  
Zabić chce przyjaciół  
„snajperów nie powstrzymasz”  
Śmieje się z jego poczynań  
Więc czy detektyw ma wyjście?  
Jedyne to na drugi świat przyjście  
Sherlock skoczył, rzecz niezaprzeczalna  
Plama z krwi jest niemal niezmywalna  
John krzyczy, John płacze  
Gdy Sherlock skacze  
Dwa lata bez Sherlocka Johna rozbijają  
Na biednym żołnierzu psychiatrzy zarabiają  
W akcie desperacji  
Tuż pod koniec akcji  
Sherlock chce powrócić  
Przyjaciela męki skrócić  
John prawie się otrząsnął  
Lecz Sherlock znów nim wstrząsnął  
Pojawia się  
Objawia się  
Bezczelnie się ujawnia  
„Jestem żywy” w skrócie rzecze  
Jakby nie wiedział, że dla Johna był najważniejszy w świecie  
Mary zszokowana  
Towarzyszka nowa, przez Johna wybrana  
„kto wiedział?” pyta Watson dociekliwie  
Mary spogląda na Sherlocka niecierpliwie  
„Molly Hooper” zaczyna detektyw  
Po dwóch latach bez Johna prawie anorektyk  
„Molly?” burzy się pan doktor  
„a więc to dla niej przez okno  
Wyskoczyć jesteś gotów  
Tak to jest, gdy ma się przyjaciół socjopatów”  
Sherlock zaprzecza  
Z Johnem się sprzecza  
Dostaje w twarz  
Chwieje się raz  
„nie wiem, czy mogę ci znowu zaufać”  
Szepcze John zmieszany  
„musisz John, błagam! Nie chcę tego nawet słuchać!”  
Krzyczy Sherlock zedrgany  
John ucieka do mieszkania  
Sherlock znów narobił zamieszania  
Musi to sobie uporządkować  
Może zaczną sprawy rozwiązywać od nowa?


End file.
